godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Michael Corleone/@comment-184.15.97.7-20151216165002
deer michael this a dreamer out of dream flying on a white horse with wings 2019 will be 60 years old 1959 a little golden lockes of sherri out of a dream flying on a white horse with wings into the spirit world war! vietnam! 10 year! 1964 a lilttle o world ireland friar sherry wine name sake with an ' i ' baring the name o john moses browning! the best to have ever wrought the o john moses browning 30 ought 6 with a pair of little o white go go boots a pair of italiano wine! boots! too! big! for! it's! goldy! locks! poppa! bear! ... . when was in my 30s from bar to bar drinking margaritas straight up on the rocks no! salty! doggin! no! tear! for! the! bud! light! weight! ... . beer! taking a couple of hits off that o peace pipe smoke'n' them! ... . salem cigarettes ... . my! way! for there's no! way! id put up with that whore! lord! in! over me! ... . then they marched 1997 [ took you out michael! ] the spirituals just making music those [ blacks! ] in lyrics of some black musical ... . i be strokin! strokin to the east strokin to the west i be strokin to the one [ ' i ' [ love! the best! ] because the god father looked out for me and my italiano wine! boots to big for it's goldy locks! a! browning! [ johnny! ] in my hands! aint! no! gun! just! for! fun! straight! up! [ ' i ' ] only got one! shot! i quess that's who that spirit was talking about when it marched 1997 saying ... . keep them seperated ! must a been the god father ... . i got me a pair of feathered golden eagle heel tap boots! after sat on a cooler drank 24! cold cold bud light on ice! the eagles gathered together with music ... . when hell! freezes! over! ... . too! late! been there done that 24!'7' with a t-bone steak fried hard fast in worcherstershire sauce & butter! just! enough salt! & pepper! ... . best fresh heiner bread smothered in country crock butter! big o cold glass of fresh milk! [ ' i ' ] won! the war! against that o pussy bitch"in pussin it's food!war! then they marched 1997 screaming in war! against only! me! ... . [ took you out michael ] they were worshiping that michael jackson little egypt horned nigger ninnie idol god of egypt! bird dog! [ god dog! ] [ bill! [ of [ rights! ] [ sharia law of rights to rape! to child mo! ... . le! ... . st! [ car! [ tell ] obama ushered in to bow before god obama in front of the white house! telling us! it said no! more! christmas! ... . running them off after italy! in italy! in america! ... . i stood up to the emerald throne! ... . just because aint no saint! no! wasn't some whore mothers! baby! lo! n! harlot! ... . i have a way across the slightest breeze through the trees with a first mere breath breathed ... . to in spirit my thought my feeling my opinion on the subject of their march 1997 off into war! against! only! me! [ took you out michael ] those biblical religious! wicked pagan egypt whore mother babylon harlots african niger whoo doo voo doo muslim islam sharia law of rights of obama ushering them crack astex myan coke heads blasks! sand niger tar heroin mexican al! a! mo! sacrificial sodomizing sex slaving raping child molesting trafficking rioting burning destroying killin plundering unworthy to evolve out those black n white pow wows of chicken shit ass whole'y' chicken brothful house of mo! u! th! off those chicken! lips! whitch bitch'in" whore lord'in' drug lord'in" po! ho! mo! sex! u! al! a! mo! soul food eating america! alive! as their white! bread! ... . i had a dream about flying on a white horse with wings! there is five! missing atomic airplanes! i got me a little black box! put that big o red scarf! in it! for the red! barron! ... . that makes six! even if math was my worst subject! ... . two missing atomic submarines ... . they plan on hitting italy as the whore mother [ blessed mother mary ] babylon harlots ... . [ that seven wo""""men! [ po! ho! mo! sex! u! al! a! mo! [ man! "y' obama ushered in the name of it's anti [ christ ] jesus [ mexicans! ] wanted to get a hold of [ three yet one! [ man! ] the eagle! [ german! 'y" ] [ the two golden eagles [ italy sicily [ ro"man! ] as 9! million helps of those muslim islam sharia law of obama rights to rape to child molest to call call it marrying [ americas ] children! ... . they marched 1997 running those spiritual! mo! u! th! s! ... . to f. u. c. k. me out of my little farm house homeless! in a homeless shelter! 2009 2009! took out michael jackson! ... . o but the immortal obama ass whole'y' gods ... . getting it's po! ho! mo! sex! u! al! a! mo! ushered in to bow before it's obama godly ass whole'y' ass! in front of the white house! ... . no need to go on and on and on and on and on ... . to end with a wish! for! you! michael! corleone! to have yourself! a! merry! merry! christmas! a! happy! happy! new! year!